No one knows
by DatEmbersaur
Summary: No-one knows the secrets of the dragons, until a darkling changes everything. 4 dragons and their creators must defend the world of darklings without any-one finding out their secret
1. New knowings

**No-One Knows**

I was made into this world for good. My clay is good. I am good. I help out with problems, I make them better. The only thing is… no-one knows. That's what I thought, until my friends were made. We are a team now. Gazen, Grake, Gip and I. That is how it is now, helping the humans. But they don't know. Only we know, But I-Gazzif the dragon- wants to change this. The Holly and The Abbey must know our secrets (they are our creators). The question is, how, when and what. How do we do it? When will we do it? What will we do?

**Chapter One**

We were sitting on our window sill, hatching up a plan when The Holly walking in. We scrabbled for our normal positions then froze into our clay forms. The Holly was a daughter of Guinevere. She was 11 and her hair was turning redder by the day. She, of course, did not know this, nor did The Abbey. No-one knows this-except from us, the dragons. In our solid form we can still see and hear, we just can't move. The Holly opened up her laptop and the screen lit up. For some reason her background was lots of kiwis. It's strange really, she doesn't even like kiwis! I will never understand humans. Anyway, she walked over to us then picked up Grake and I. She took us over to her Pine desk then carefully put us down. She did the same for Gip and Gazen. She was talking to us like she knew our secret. She doesn't know our secret. No-one knows our secret. But they must know. We can't tell them about the darkling otherwise. Daughters of Guinevere are being killed by them. The Holly doesn't know. The Abbey doesn't know. No-one knows but us- The dragons.

On The Holly's laptop, there was a flashing icon. I'd never seen it before. It was bigger, a lot bigger, then the others. The Holly was a curious girl so clicked on it. Suddenly, her screen turned amber yellow. Something was coming out of the screen! I instantly knew what it was. An Ix vortex! A body was coming out of it; a pair of black wings came out. Then emerged a head. Soon a obsidian darkling was sitting on The Holly's keypad. I didn't care if she didn't know that I was alive. I sprang into action and entered my real form. The others followed. They all knew they had to destroy the darkling. The Holly screamed louder than Simon Cowell complaining at a singer (I didn't think that was possible). The darkling hissed at us as The Holly collapsed on the floor. She had fainted.

"I didn't think you had a heart", I told the darkling.

"I don't need a heart, I am a darkling", it said.

"Why are you here?"

"Destroy all daughters of Guinevere".

"Why does that mean The Holly?" Luckily, why the darkling and I were talking, Gip, Gazen and Grake were quietly but quickly slipping The Holly into her cupboard.

"She is a daughter, so she must die". At that point, I checked behind my shoulder and Grake gave a paw up.

"Speaking of The Holly, where is she?" The darkling looked up from me (what a relief for me! Those eyes were scaring me!) then searched the room. It jumped down from the desk then scrabbled through the room, still looking. It didn't know. No-one knew but us.

"Give up darkling", we all said, "you will never find her".

"I'll be back!" It spat. He then flapped those horrible, obsidian wings then took off through the window. We all helped to get The Holly back out of the cupboard then carefully laid her on the floor.

Eventually, she came through. We should tell her our secret- she must be able to defend herself from the darkling. She looked around at us with wide eyes (which were flashing purple), her mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Who? How? What just happened?" she questioned us. One by one we told her about us and our secret. No-one knows but us and The Holly. We were a team now.


	2. Revealing and darklings

**Chapter 2**

We were talking to The Holly. She was telling us how she always suspected us to be alive. We told her about how The Abbey shouldn't know about us, no-one should know- not even The Holly should of found out. Gips ear was twitching. All our ears were twitching. Someone was at the door. Each one of us resumed to our solid form as The Abbey walked in.

"Who were you talking to", The Abbey asked. The Holly's face went pale.

"Umm, err", she stuttered, "Have you done something to you hair recently?"

"No…why? Does it look differan-hey! Don't change the subject!"

The Holly looked at us longingly. We knew she needed help. I unfroze first and Gip quickly followed. Gazen took a little longer but Grake did not unfreeze- she did not like this idea so remained in her clay form. The three of us spun around and I stared at her, my violet eyes sparking wildly. The Abbey had the same reaction as The Holly. Her mouth opened and closed but she could not speak. The thing is, we can understand English but we cannot speak it. The Abbey can't understand dragon tongue which means she obviously cannot speak it.

"You're alive!" The Abbey gasped. Grake finally gave in and turned around.

"You won't be much longer", she _hrred, _"the darkling, it's back!"

"She said the darkling is back", The Holly told The Abbey. At that point, the darkling dived through the window, smashing it into bits. It looked at The Abbey, then The Holly.

"Two for the price of one"! Sniggered the darkling. I charged at the darkling, my anger was overwhelming me. I grabbed a flower then took the darkling down. It hissed and spat in my face, its tail was trying to jab me. I waved the flower under its nose, instantly it froze.

"That was a truth flower" I explained, "It will now tell us what we need". At that point I had no idea what to ask it so I looked around the striped room for volunteers. The Holly told The Abbey what I had just said.

"You could ask it where it came from", The Abbey suggested. I nodded in agreement and then said:

"Darkling, where do you live?".

The darkling replied, "Everywhere and nowhere, I travel the world- on the order of my master."

"Who is your master?" Gazen asked.

"The Ix lord", it mumbled. The potion was wearing off. I had to ask the final thing quickly before the darkling was knocked out (that happens once the truth potion wears off).

"And where do we find 'The Ix lord'?" Gip questioned it.

"Co:mera"

"How do we get there"? Grake urged.

"The fire star, it is coming…" The darkling passed out. The Holly reported what we had found out to The Abbey. Once she was finished, Abbey gasped.

"I know that!" she whispered, "it comes next Thursday". The darkling moved slightly. I went over to pick it up but The Abbey was already there.

"Where should we put it"? she asked.

"As far away as possible", The Holly muttered.


	3. A thinking mood

Chapter 3

Once the Darkling had been taken care off (we shoved it in the loft), we decided on a plan. We decided before we do anything, The Abbey needed to be taught dragon tongue. This would be very difficult without a translator dragon (they can teach any language in an instant), so it took us something like 8 hours to do it. I have to admit though, she did very well. Then we discussed how to get to the fire star. The Abbey had a lot of knowledge on it. Apparently, it comes once every 500 years! We are very, very lucky. The thing is, we needed money to get there… it's all the way in the arctic. I just could not believe it. I heard a smashing noise upstairs. That darkling wasn't very happy with us, it's constantly swearing. Anyway, like I was saying, we had to get to the Arctic… somehow. We could get money to take a plane, but we're pretty pore. We could make the Arctic come to us, but that is impossible. The best idea we kame up with was to take a boat (from England) to the Arctic, but it would have to be custom made since, like I said before, we're broke. The Holly then said she could make us an old Egyptian boat, but that was just really strange to me but then she said they used to travel across the Nile in them, so we all agreed.

"We can use an electric motor to help as well as rows", she said. I gulped. It sounded like a lot of effort. I don't particularly like effort. I then nodded my head.

"Gazen and I get the supplies", I offered.

"Grake and I will make our route", Gip decided- she obviously doesn't like much effort either.

"Which means Holly and I will make the boat", The Abbey sighed. We all grinned cheekily. I guess no-one likes effort. And no-one knows that but the team.


	4. Doing the job

We all went to do our jobs. We had river reed in the garden and I'm pretty sure that's what the boats are made of. We collected up loads of it and dragged it inside. We then got some rope and glue. They wouldn't really use glue but it would help. We then went to the garage and we saw that the darkling was head-butting the window. I told Gazen to carry on as I zipped inside to the loft with a sleeping flower: I was pretty sure the darkling would attract attention. I didn't want it to go from no-one knows to everyone knows.

"So, you're back", it sniggered.

"Shut up", I said as it approached. The darkling stuck out its tongue to reply and I dived forward and stuck my flower in its mouth. It suddenly looked really tired and fell to the floor. The monster struggled to get back up but it's eyes slid shut and started snoring. I stuck out my tongue and flew back outside, to greet Gazen.

"Sleeping flower?", he asked and I nodded, trying to look serious, but we just burst out laughing. We walked over to the garage and took some blankets, pillows, a torch with lots of batteries, some rows from The Holly's kayak and a survival bag- a sleeping bag that keeps it at least 10 degrees when in the misuses. We took everything inside and then decided a sail would be extremely useful so we took a chequered picnic blanket and a stick then added it to the pile.

Soon we had everything we needed (including and especially food… yum yum!). Grake and Gip said it will take a day to get to The Arctic there as long as we get some help… I have no idea what they mean by that.


	5. A Dark Attack

Well, I know what they meant by 'with some help'. We left a while ago and it turns out that they meant the darkling. This meant I had to use a constant supply of flowers to keep it under our control, and let me tell you this- this darkling was getting very grumpy. Every time a flower warned out, it would be a fight to get it to sniff the next one. Eventually, I made a necklace of flowers and put it around its neck. Now, every time one flower lost its power, the next one would activate. Unfortunately, once or twice The Holly or The Abbey would get to close and they would randomly hang off the side of the boat and start kicking. That got very dangerous as we got closer to the arctic. Eventually, we made a rule that no-one goes near the darkling but me: I can't be affected by my own flowers.

We had a good journey until about half way. That was when I ran out of flowers. The darkling was, of course, furious! It leapt up and its obsidian wings beat down on us, making our kayak rock side to side. It flung itself at us in pure hatred! It bit down hard on Gips and Grakes scales, leaving hard, black dents. Gip blew a wave of fire at the darkling. While it was distracted, Grake snuck up from behind and stuck her small tail into him, and then she grew to 10 times her size, ripping the darkling's back wide open! Its body slowly turned into obsidian as shattered pieces of it fell into the endless depths below. The Holly and The Abbey picked up the oars and started paddling as Gazen and I worked together to heal our dents. I made a few potions out of some of the remaining flowers while Gazen got them back to shape. Apparently, darklings have a poisonous bite, but it wouldn't have affected us since it only bit our scales. All the same, Gazen and I made them an antidote just in case: you can never be too sure with darklings.

Once we were okay again, we began to work out how to get the rest of the way there. It was Saturday night, so we practically had 5 days to _row_ all the way there! I quietly sat down with Gazen, Gip and Grake and we began discussing what we could do.

"Grake could become big and start flapping her wings like the darkling did", Gip suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't stay big forever! I shrink again in like… five minutes! Plus it takes hours for me to be able to become big again!" Grake argued.

"Well maybe Gip can breathe fire off the back of the boat like an engine?" I asked.

"I suppose that will get us somewhere, but after a few hours, I will have to stop like Grake", Gip decided.

"Well, in a few hours it will be dark, so let's do that", The Abbey said. Gip stood on top of the boat and fire spurted from her. We shot through the sea. I felt like we were going 1,000,000 miles per hour! Salty water sprayed from the sides of the boat as we cut through. My eyes narrowed as the wind bounced off my scales. As I watched Gip, I saw that her flames were getting weaker and weaker, her tail drooping and her scales were turning pale.

"Gip, you might want to stop now", I told her, "you're not looking to good". She carried on.

"Come on Gip. You need a break", Gazen joined in. Still no reaction. The Abbey walked over to her and put her hands around her. She flinched and drew away.

"She's freezing", she whispered. I looked at Gip. Dark, black stone was traveling through her scales. Her fire spluttered out and she fell. The Abbey dived forward and caught her in her hands. I looked at Grake, having a faint idea of what was happening. Grake was turning black. Her violet eyes turned a piercing blue.

"They're turning to darkling's", I whispered.


End file.
